Talk:Enterprise (NX-01)
Nomination for featured article Enterprise (NX-01) (June 23) Self-nomination. A very detailed history (and alternate histories) of this very important vessel. --Steve 21:40, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. Good references! -- Redge 19:33, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) * I'm big on the references. ;) --Steve 07:22, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Approve. -- Dan Carlson 20:27, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. Ottens 21:54, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Seconded. --BlueMars 00:33, Jun 28, 2004 (CEST) * Steve has done an excellent job on this article, and I was preparing to nominate it myself! -- Michael Warren 00:45, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) DYK suggestion The bridge set of Enterprise (NX-01) has 80 plasma screens built into it.- B-101 02:08, 24 Oct 2004 (CEST) :See if this needs to be added as bg info here (after confirmation), before adding as a DYK. -- Cid Highwind 23:32, 23 November 2006 (UTC) USS Prefix Apparently, it's USS Enterprise NX-01 and USS Columbia NX-02 now. *raises eyebrow* --62.46.69.126 16:13, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Explain. --AC84 18:44, 14 September 2006 ::In "Divergence" a graphic was seen showing the two ships labeled as USS: ::More discussions concerning this can be found here: Talk:USS. --Jörg 18:53, 14 September 2006 (UTC) initial Enterprise weapons This article does not indicate what energy weapons (if any whatsoever) were utilized on the vessel before the phase cannons were installed. I'm trying to get some basis, one way or another, for the content at Plasma cannon, but cannot find any confirmation anywhere. -- THOR 23:15, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) I thought the Enterprise only had 1 Phase Cannon, then Archer ordered a return to Jupiter Station to add 2 more, Trip and Reed added the 2 before the ship made it back to the station. but it had no other energy wepons before Phase Cannons. :Actually, the NX-01 did have weapons before phase cannons. As seen in "Broken Bow", the phase cannon was preceeded by a weapon which fired some form of energy burst, most likely plasma. --From Andoria with Love 16:50, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Forum:Where's the NX-01? Does anyone have a plausible explanation as to why the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 is not displayed with the other ''Enterprise'' vessels on the recreation room wall in Star Trek: The Motion Picture? --Shran 11:22, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Hm, I guess not. Oh, well. Maybe it was there, we just didn't "see" it. It's also nothing some computer editing can't fix: just take the image of the starship ''Enterprise'', put it above the other images, put the NX-01 where the Constitution class starship was, and voila! --Shran 06:38, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Here's your explanation. TMP was made in 1979, Enterprise came out in 2000 or 2001. Can you believe the nerve of those producers; not predicting 22 years into the future. What a bunch of lazy jerks ;) Jaz 04:23, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :This is why I think enterprise shouldn't have been "enterprise". There are several occasions when "previous ships named enterprise" have been displayed : his scene on TMP, the small models in Picard's ready room, and so on (not to mention STVII Generations). Since Archer's ship supposedly made lots of historic achevments, we can't explain her absence. To avoid creating lots of continuity problems, NX-01 (and the show) should have reveived another name. If they had ask to me, I'd have advise the to name it Pathfinder. --Rami 10:05, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) These are the Voyages... Would someone like to add the appropriate information? We know from a line of dialogue spoken by Troi that the NX-01 exists in the 24th century as a museum, something like "Those museum ships all look the same." Is there any canon evidence that shows the Enterprise being decommissioned, (ceremony, orders, etc.) or that clearly states the NX-class of starships being discontinued? I ask this because I never had a chance to see "These Are the Voyages..." and I do not know what was specifically said. For all we know (from what I've read on Memory Alpha, at least) the Earth ships Enterprise and/or Columbia could have been either decommissioned or reconsituted/refitted as a new, improved class of Federation starships (NX-class derived, no doubt) with roughly the same capabilities but deisgned for multi-species crews of the new Federation. (Or, perhaps, incorporating various technologies from charter members of the Federation which the Earth ship Enterprise did not have.) The one nagging thing about "Star Trek: Enterprise" which concerns me is the notion of the ship being able to achieve Warp 5, and supposedly being succeeded by a new class of Federation starships capable of Warp 7. Captains Pike's NCC-1701 U.S.S. Enterprise appeared, canonically, to have a top speed of only Warp 7 about 90 years after "These Are the Voyages..." Can anyone reconcile this? Ol' Horta Face 00:55, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Although there is no canon proof that all NX class vessels were decommissioned, the Enterprise herself was destined to be put "in mothballs" following the Federation Founding Ceremony. Since the ship is known to be in the Fleet Museum by the 24th century and since there's no evidence to suggest the Enterprise somehow received an extension, we should assume that it was, indeed, decommissioned as planned. :As for the warp 5 concern, it was never specifically stated that Pike's Enterprise was only limited to warp 7; indeed, by Kirk's time, it was capable of warp 9, so I see no reason why it couldn't go that fast under Pike's command. If it didn't, then it might have something to do with the mysterious time barrier phenomenon mentioned in "The Cage". --From Andoria with Love 05:09, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'd also add that speeds do not necessarily need to constantly be increasing. They can go for long periods with no change. For example, the fastest conventional aircraft aircraft built to date flies at Mach 3.5, and has since 1966. That is 40 years with no increase. The fastest manned non-conventional aircraft flew at around the same time. Again, 40 years, no increase. Technology can grow in other areas, or there can be some hurdle blocking advancement for a long period of time. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:17, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Is there any canon evidence that the first class of Federation starships were definitely capable of Warp factor 7? If not, perhaps they were only marginally more capable than Earth's NX-class of starships. The reason I ask is that the NX-01 Enterprise had a Warp 5 engine, but seemed to struggle to make it to the point, with almost disastrous results (ENT: "Fallen Hero"). As for Pike's NCC-1701 Enterprise, looks like there's a lack of clear evidence. His announcment on the PA system that the ship was diverting to Talos was conspicuous to me because he made the point of telling the crew that the ship would be going to Warp 7. As far ahead as TOS: "Obsession", Scotty told Kirk "We'll blow up any second" if the ship were to sustain Warp 8. It's true that Kirk ordered the ship to Warp 9 in "The Enterprise Incident", but that was only for a brief sprint to evade the Romulans. Ol' Horta Face 05:28, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::You can see how we might be guilty of adding an assumption: :::*NX-01 returns to spacedock, word is that a new ship is being built that has warp 7 capability --> (what would be a likely conclusion?) :::*NCC-1701 returns to spacedock, word is that a new ship is being built that has transwarp capability --> transwarp fails, the Federation warps for another century before discovering Borg transwarp. :::The possibilities are either :::# the 'warp 7 project' worked as expected in 2151 or :::# the 'warp 7 project' stalled and took decades (possibly right up to pike's time) to succeed. :::we weren't told. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:37, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Beautifully put, Capt. MKB! Only the Warp 7 project didn't have to fail; it took over 30 years for the Warp 5 Complex to come out with NX-01Enterprise's Warp 5 Engine. I'm assuming that since Warp factors are geometric quanta, making a Warp 7 engine actually *sustain* Warp 7 could take at least as long, if not longer. (see my talk-page contributions to the Constitution-class article) Ol' Horta Face 00:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Starship designation I'm pretty sure the Enterprise NX-01 was referred to as a starship sometime throughout the series, but was that really an official designation? After all, the ship's dedication plaque designated the ship as a "spacecraft". Also, the ''Enterprise''-A was designated as the "second starship to bear the name", with succeeding ships being the third, fourth, etc. So would it not be better to call it a spacecraft, or perhaps make a note that the term "starship" is not an official designation? --From Andoria with Love 21:09, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) People do pay attention to this ship... don't they? :\ --From Andoria with Love 10:39, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) I guess not... --From Andoria with Love 09:52, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, I pay attention! You're right, and also there was no way that they could have predicted when they were creating TOS and The Motion Picture, that in the future, Paramount would release a show about a ship before the original Enterprise. What was the NX-Alpha? A prototype starship, or space ship? zsingaya 09:57, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Exactly! :) So should a note be added that Starship is more-than-likely not an official designation? Or should we replace the term starship with spacecraft? Since the vessel was likely called a starship in several episodes, I think the former would be more... reasonable, for the lack of a better word. --From Andoria with Love 10:01, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I was disappointed that they used the term "starship" at all for a pre-Constitution class ("Starship" class and all that) ship design. the first time Archer said it was in the premiere, so it was continuous throughout. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 10:05, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) I totally agree with you there. But since the designation on the dedication plaque was spacecraft, shouldn't we note that as well as the possiblility that starship was not an official designation? --From Andoria with Love 10:07, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Removed info For the record, I removed a paragraph that was added to the end of this article which stated this ship wasn't canon, using the ships seen in the ''Enterprise'''s recreation deck as proof. Since Enterprise is canon here, with Paramount, and within the Trek universe, and since the recreation deck images hardly prove anything, I removed the false statement. --From Andoria with Love 08:37, 12 May 2006 (UTC) removed text: speculation I removed the following text from the Background section of the article because I felt it was needless speculation. It appeared immediately after the sentence "Throughout the series, the ship was mostly referred to as simply "Enterprise", rather than "the Enterprise"." :This may have been one of the creators' early attempts to distance the series from the rest of the franchise, such as the exclusion of the name "Star Trek" from the main title sequence during the series' first two years. Alternatively, it may have been the result of habit on the part of the writing staff, many of whom had worked on Star Trek: Voyager. There, the ship was initially referred to as "the Voyager" in a similar fashion to how Enterprise had been referred to as the Enterprise in the other incarnations of Star Trek. They soon began referring to the ship simply as Voyager, presumably because "the Voyager sounds awkward. They may simply have continued that line of thinking into the new series. -- Renegade54 00:19, 12 January 2007 (UTC) "The" Enterprise All the other Enterprises (1701s) were usually refered to as "the Enterprise," and the NX-01 was usually refered to simply as "Enterprise." Does anyone know why this is? Also, is there any time the NX-01 was refered to as "the Enterprise?"--NME 06:54, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Because that is what the writers wanted. It might have come from habit during Star Trek: Voyager, where the ship was almost exclusively called "Voyager", and not "the Voyager" (no one mention Parallax, I remember :P) --OuroborosCobra talk 07:07, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Akiraprise? or olderprise? I've just found this page: Star Trek: The First Adventure. there you can see the concept art of an enterprise. is it just me or does the concept art of that enterprise look very familiar to the Ent-(NX-01)? if the producers for Star Trek: Enterprise would have looked at the abandoned concept art... would that not be a more correct source for the enterprise? especially when it came a few years before the first on-screen akira? does anyone agreee?--Örlogskapten 09:20, 29 July 2007 (UTC)